In recent years, the heat-shrinkable polyester film has become widely utilized for label package, etc. of PET bottles, glass containers and the like for the purposes of improving the outward appearances thereof, protecting the contents thereof and indicating the merchandise therein. The heat-shrinkable polyester film needs to have a large transversely shrinkable property; thus, its production, in many instances, involves stretching which may be conducted in a mainly transverse limited direction (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 9-239833 A